1. Field
The following description relates to a method and a device for speech signal preprocessing.
2. Description of Related Art
Speech recognition technology is becoming more prevalent due to popularization of speech capable devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers. Speech recognition technology can facilitate control of user devices making them easier for users to operate.
One aspect of speech recognition technology relates to recognizing the speech from a user as corresponding to a specific language.
Accuracy of the speech recognition technology is still relatively low. For example, speech recognition technology may process an input speech signal by dividing the speech signal into predetermined units or frames. One frame is selected as a boundary from among successive frames. Speech recognition is performed by classifying the frames into a previous frame and a subsequent frame based on the frame selected as the boundary. If a frame is only used to recognize a single phoneme, information about another phoneme included in the frame may not be used to recognize a subsequent phoneme. As a result, the accuracy of the speech recognition may suffer.